


The World is Not Enough

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-18
Updated: 2009-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: I wrote this in 1999, it's a James Bond crossover.  James Bond gets "involved" with a member of SG-1, and there's all the usual stuff too.  I wrote it in a weird way, very strange, don't know why I did that!





	The World is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

You are Major Samantha Carter, flight officer turned SG team member. You have a PhD in Quantum Mechanics, and are an expert in plasma particle physics. This combination of skills makes you ideally suited for the life you now lead; fulfilling your lifelong ambition to be out amongst the stars, walking on the surfaces of other planets... 

As you walk the corridors of the SGC, you notice that things are somewhat subdued. One of the members of SG-3 didn't make it back, under somewhat strange circumstances. It was his first trip through the Stargate, and he wandered off. Separated from the rest of the team, he was killed by some sort of wild animal. SG-3 found remnants of his bloodstained clothing, and his H&K MP-05 machine gun, but there was no sign of his body. They caught sight of some pretty ferocious animals, and everything seemed to fit together. Everyone at the base is used to losing people, but not in such an avoidable way. Sighing, you enter the briefing room. Life has to continue, and SG-1 has had this mission scheduled for weeks. 

The mission is simple, and shouldn't be a problem. The planet looks like so many others, with lots of trees and an indigenous population with relatively basic technology. There is no sign of any Goa'uld activity. It should be possible to just pop through the Stargate, say hello, do a little shopping, and bid the locals farewell. 

General Hammond sums up, "I know the last few days have been tough on everyone, but if anything it's taught us a lesson. I don't want any of you going out there treating missions as routine. Are you hearing me, people?" 

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all reply in the affirmative; nodding your head you agree, "Yes Sir." 

Before long you're kitted out and are standing in the embarkation room. Holding the machine gun tightly, you prepare to leave Earth. As the wormhole billows out over the ramp, you can't help but marvel at its beauty. You've done this so many times, but it never ceases to take your breath away. 

O'Neill beckons the rest of SG-1 forward, and soon you're on another world. Your eyes adjust to the difference in light, enabling you to see something you'd rather not see. You appear to be surrounded. 

Jack raises his hand in greeting, "If I'd known you guys were gonna be here I would have got my suit back from the dry cleaners." Signalling to you to act when he does, he adds, "Nice to see you all again. Especially you, the tall guy with the really shiny head." 

Your bullets streak towards the Jaffa, but you can see the odds are against a victory. The enemy is numerous, and they're rapidly surrounding you. Jackson is shot with a Zat gun, then O'Neill. Soon you're also rendered unconscious. 

Groggily you wake up. Someone's singing. "Three hundred and sixty nine green bottles, hanging on the wall, three hundred and sixty nine green bottles, hanging on the wall, and if one green bottle should accidentally fall, there'd be three hundred and sixty eight green bottles, hanging on the wall. Three hundred and sixty eight gr..." 

You try and sit up, shouting, "Stop! Please, stop. What is this, some new sort of torture?" 

You don't recognise the person who was singing, but he's obviously from Earth. Maybe Daniel could come up with some sort of parallel evolution theory for that song turning up here, but you'd have trouble believing it. 

Pushing yourself upright, you ask, "Where are the others?" 

"You mean Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c?" 

"How do you know...?" 

He smiles, "Finally I meet the delightful Major Carter. I have no idea where the others are. I have no idea where we are, either." 

He's somehow enchanting, and you can't help but smile back. "Since you seem to know who I am, how about telling me your name?" 

"Bond. James Bond." 

Frowning a little, you ask, "You're English, aren't you? What are you doing here?" 

"It's a long story." 

He doesn't seem forthcoming, and you try prompting him. He looks withdrawn, and tired. You get the feeling he doesn't smile very often. From your experience so far, you wonder if he goes for quality not quantity. His head lolls to one side. For a moment you wonder if he's dead, so you put your ear next to his lips. His breathing is faint but regular. Satisfied you start looking around the room. 

The walls are bare, the room has no furniture in it. There's a small window high up near the ceiling, but you can't see out of it. The construction is solid blocks of stone, and it looks far more substantial than anything on the planet you arrived on a few hours ago. As you search, you can't help but wonder about the stranger in the room with you. It's certainly a first as far as you're concerned, gate-travel wise. 

A lock of dark hair fell across his forehead as he slept, a human touch on a rather cruel face. Not that he wasn't good looking. And that smile... He looked fit, and there were signs he'd seen a lot of action. The scar that showed white on his left cheek, for instance. As you stare at him, he stirs in his sleep. He knows you're watching him, and he stares back. His clear, blue-grey eyes meet yours and he holds your gaze, forcing you to look away. You can't help but feel embarrassed that he caught you watching him. 

You start to apologise, "Sorry, it's just that..." 

He interrupts, "You don't meet many Englishmen on the planets you travel to?" 

You grin, "Something like that." 

"Hmm. Maybe I should apologise for falling asleep in the middle of a conversation. Now you're here, we could try escaping. Unless you'd rather sit here." 

As he tries to stand, you jump to your feet to help him up. "Mr. Bond..." 

"Call me James." 

"Okay, James, how exactly do you plan to escape?" 

He rolls up his sleeve, revealing a GDO strapped to his arm. "With this." He sees you're about to interject, and adds, "It's not a Garage Door Opener, or whatever you call them. Since I wouldn't be needing one, the insides are filled with rather more useful accessories. I was supposed to use your GDO to open Earth's iris when the time came." 

Still confused, you nod slowly. "I see." 

"You do still have your GDO?" 

Checking your arm, you nod. "Yeah, wonder why the Goa'uld didn't take them." 

"They're not much use to them, and you can't use them unless you get to a Stargate." 

"True." 

He crouches on the floor, "Stand on my shoulders." You climb onto him, and he raises you to the level of the window. "Can you see anything?" 

"We're in the middle of a forest. There aren't any guards patrolling, everything looks pretty quiet." 

He tenses as someone starts to open the door. He whispers, "Quick!", and taking his hand you jump to the floor. 

A Jaffa enters, and points at James. "You, come with me." 

James turns to you, and passes his fake GDO to you. "Don't worry." 

Apparently annoyed at the delay, the Jaffa takes James' shoulder and wrenches him round, before hitting him in the stomach with the staff weapon. The Englishman crumples, groaning. You know he's exaggerating. He groans just the right amount; the Jaffa seems pleased with the damage he's caused, and after tying Bond up, he marches him from the room. 

You're all alone. In the quiet you continue to wonder about the foreigner. How on Earth did he get here? Thinking about gate-travel reminds you of the GDO. It's an excellent fake, indistinguishable from the real thing. Running your fingernails around the moulding you discover a catch. The lid pops open, revealing an array of tools. You aren't sure what all of them are, but there's a grappling hook, climbing harness, and something that looks like it could be a laser. Sounds like an escape plan... 

As you tighten the harness and prepare to hoist yourself up to the window, you're sure you hear something. 

"Unus, duo, tres, quattor, quinque..." The voice is hardly audible, but seems familiar. 

The answering voice clarifies things, "Daniel, please stop counting." 

"Jack, don't you have anything you do to relax? I like counting in Latin. Whatever you want to do, I won't complain." After a brief pause, he continues, "Septem, octem, novem, decem..." 

"Daniel, the only thing that would relax me right now is you shutting up! Or maybe using you as a punch-bag." 

Another brief pause later, Daniel concedes. "If you feel that strongly about it, I'll stop. There's a limit to the things you can do when you're trapped in a featureless room. How about, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with D?" 

The voices seem to be coming from the room next door. You press your ear against the wall, listening to their every word with rapt attention. 

O'Neill grumbles, "For crying out loud, could it be door? I don't know how you can mess about at a time like this, anyway. We don't know what they've done with Carter..." 

When they mention your name you kick the wall. Then you fall to the floor clutching your foot. You crawl to the wall, and start talking. "Colonel? Can you hear me?" 

For a moment you're afraid that the sound only goes one way, but you hear Daniel. 

"Sam, is that you?" 

"Who else in this god-forsaken place is likely to call me Colonel? Is Teal'c with you, Major?" 

Thinking that you have, in fact, met someone else in this god-forsaken place that called Jack Colonel, you answer, "No, Sir. Is there a window in your room?" 

"Sure. It provides an ambient source of light, which would be ideal for reading. What's your plan, Major?" 

Closing Bond's GDO tightly, you tie a length of cord to it. "I have a tool kit here, I figure I can swing it over to your window. Maybe you'll be able to cut your way out of there." 

Daniel pipes up, "Sam, what about you?" 

As you throw the grappling hook up to the window, and pull the rope taut, you reply, "I'd better not try and escape until my cellmate returns." 

O'Neill splutters, "Cellmate?" 

As you fit the GDO through the window bars, you elaborate, "English guy, about six feet tall..." 

"I think we need to get you back to Dr. Fraiser." You hear faint scrabbling, you presume it's Daniel being lifted up to the window. "We're ready when you are, and make it quick." 

"I'm not that heavy, Jack." 

"Yeah, well, you could be lighter. Let's go for it, Major." 

Swinging the GDO, you launch it towards Jack and Daniel's window. After a few attempts, you hear Daniel triumphantly shout, "Got it!" 

There are a few exclamations as O'Neill examines the replica GDO. He seems impressed, especially with the contents. There's nothing you can do now but wait. If James doesn't get back before O'Neill breaks out and sets you free, you'll have to leave him behind. 

From the next room you can hear that Daniel's driving Jack crazy. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with W." 

"Window? Could it possibly be window? Is there the teeniest chance that it could be window?" 

"Well, yes. But it could have been wall." 

Jack sighs with exasperation. 

The door to your cell opens, and Bond is thrown inside. He looks terrible, blood is running down his face onto his SGC uniform. Why hadn't you noticed that? Not only does he have a GDO, he has an SGC uniform! Concerned, you kneel beside his prone body, and whisper, "James? James?" 

"Mmmm?" 

"Hang on, we'll soon be out of here." 

There's a muffled thud as one of next door's window bars hits the earth outside. 

O'Neill enquires, "Carter, you still there?" 

Smiling a little, you answer, "Yup, decided I liked it too much here to leave." 

You hear him heaving himself out of the window. "We're coming." 

Daniel adds, "Hang on, Sam." 

You hear them scramble out, climb down the wall. Soon they're standing beneath your window. 

O'Neill sighs, "Here we go again." Before long Daniel's head appears. He smiles at you, before frowning when he sees the stranger. You realise you were cradling Bond's wounded head on your lap. Folding your jacket neatly, you use it as a pillow. His eyes open, and he smiles when he sees you leaning over him. 

Taking a swab from one of your pockets, you clean his injured face. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you." 

"Oh?" His voice is oddly serene. 

"Why didn't you try to escape?" 

Gently he grasps your wrist. "There didn't appear to be much point. I couldn't escape without a real GDO, and I thought that if the Jaffa who caught me had been waiting for you, then you'd probably end up here too. I was just an unfortunate, caught in the line of fire." 

"Are you a time traveller?" 

He manages a weak laugh at this, "Oh no. I'm a British MI6 Agent. I guess I should tell you the truth before we leave. You might want to leave me here once you find out." 

You turn to see how Daniel's doing. He's concentrating really hard, and isn't paying any attention to you. "Tell me." 

He closes his eyes. "We have a man at Nellis who's been feeding us intelligence. We found out about the Stargate programme ages ago, almost by accident. We didn't have the money to do anything about it, and we didn't want to cause any international incidents, so we just monitored the situation." 

You take the hand that was holding your wrist and hold it tight. "Those guys know far too much for their own good. They all knew us by sight when we went there. Not the best security in the world." 

"We weren't happy that you were finding all this alien technology and keeping it to yourselves, but we put up with it. Your lack of progress is somewhat disheartening, we would have liked to lend a hand, but we didn't have much choice. Besides, you had everything under control. You managed to repel the Goa'uld attack." 

"The US government didn't have much to do with that!" 

"I read about that. I'm looking forward to meeting the other members of SG-1. Anyway, we decided we should do something when you started conducting negotiations with the Goa'uld." 

"Nurti, Yu and Chronos?" 

"If you're negotiating with alien races in order to set up a peace treaty, that's something other governments should be involved in. Haven't you ever thought that a threat to the Earth from the outside could be what's needed to bring everyone on Earth together?" He opens his eyes, and gazes up at you. "You must have had that thought." 

"Space always was supposed to be a neutral zone, something that didn't belong to anyone. But why are you here? How are you here?" 

He coughs as he tries to sit up. "I managed to get myself assigned to SG-3, and faked my death in order to 'gate to the planet I knew you were going to next." 

"You're the person who got eaten by the beasts?" You sigh. You can't bring yourself to be angry with him. "What were you going to do when you found us?" 

"We thought that if you found out someone had managed to get into the SGC and travel to another planet, you'd have to agree to let us in on the project. At the very least it was an interesting exercise, something to test the Double-O unit. It's taught me a lot. This method of space-travel is certainly easier than the conventional one. And now I know there are entire planets that look strangely like Canada." That smile spreads across his face again, "But someone obviously tipped the Goa'uld off when the MALP was sent through, and I ended up here, with you. In my opinion, this mission hasn't been a total loss." 

You have no idea how to follow that up. Luckily you're saved by Daniel cutting through the last of the bars. Jack virtually drops him before he manages to say anything. 

Turning to James, you help him up. "Time we got out of here." 

He cups his hands together to give her a lift up to the window. "Ladies first." 

You almost argue with him, but decide it's not worth it. Gratefully, you rest your hand on his shoulder, step onto his hands, and allow him to raise you up. Putting your arms through the window, you pull yourself onto the other side. You don't want to go through headfirst, but there's no way you can turn round. 

Jack sees your dilemma, and stands beneath the window. "Slide down and I'll catch you." 

You're soon free, although James is still inside. "Colonel, we have to get James out of there. How did you get out of the cell once Daniel had escaped?" 

Adjusting his baseball cap, he explains, "Actually, I got out first and pulled Daniel through using the rope tied to the GDO. But unless my eyes deceive me, you're in possession of a rather fine grappling hook. Where'd you get all this stuff? Some kind of alien hypermart?" 

"Sir, if you'll let me get James out of there, then you'll have the answers to all your questions." You tell the Englishman your plan, then throw the hook through the window. He takes the grappling hook, and holds tight. Jack steps forward and helps you pull him out. He is forced to use the same sliding manoeuvre to escape as you were; Jack deftly catches him and turns him the right way up. You can see James is exhausted. You wonder how many times he's been beaten up in the last few days. 

Suddenly you realise that Jack is watching you watching James. Quickly, you say the first thing that comes into your head. "Sir, we have to find Teal'c." For a first thing, that wasn't too incriminating. It could have been, "James, how many sugars do you take in coffee?" Or, "James, what's your favourite colour?" As it is, Jack takes the lead and you all dash into the undergrowth encircling the base. 

Now you're safe, Jack takes the time to look enquiringly at the stranger in your midst. You're about to tell him who James is, but you're beaten to it." 

Offering his hand to Jack, he says, "Bond, James Bond, Royal Navy Commander." 

Jack exclaims, "A Limey?" But then he takes James' hand and shakes it. "O'Neill, Jack O'Neill, US Airforce Colonel. Nice tool kit you have there. Make it yourself?" 

You attempt to steer the conversation back towards the matter at hand. "Colonel, we have to find the 'gate, and we have to find Teal'c." 

Jack pats your shoulder reassuringly. "I know, Major, I know. Anyone got any ideas?" 

Raising his hand, James signals he has something to contribute. "I know where the Jaffa is." 

Jack raises his eyebrows, "You do, do you?" He turns to you, "Can this guy be trusted?" 

"Colonel, he's been beaten up pretty bad, he's from Earth, I think it's fair to say he's on our side. He's the missing SG-3 team member." Your enthusiasm might have been incriminating; thankfully, in the circumstances Jack doesn't notice. 

Instead, Jack turns to James. "Bond, what do you know?" 

"When they moved me around the complex I saw where he was being held. He's been strapped to a table, and they've taken the symbiont out of his pouch. It's in a glass unit near his body." 

Jack looks away, clearly disgusted. 

Daniel steps forward, "But if they've removed the larva..." 

You interrupt, finishing his sentence, "...Then we don't have much time." 

Adjusting his glasses, Daniel says one word. "Yeah." 

"Okay people, let's go. Sam, you and Daniel take our guest and find the 'gate. I'll go and check out the base." Jack seems ready to put this plan into action, so you point out its flaws. 

"With respect, Sir, I don't think that's a good idea." 

He folds his arms, and looks at you questioningly. "No?" 

Afraid to meet his gaze, you continue, "No. We don't have any weapons, and there are only four of us. To split up would risk too much. General Hammond told us before this mission started that there's safety in numbers." 

"So what do you think we should do, Major?" 

James, his breathing somewhat irregular and shallow, says, "If we go to the Stargate, maybe we can get hold of some supplies as well as making sure our escape route is clear. I know this is all a little unusual, but I know where Teal'c is being held. You need me." 

Jack knows a good plan when he hears one, so he nods before moving off. "There has to be a road around here somewhere." 

Once Jack has moved off, with Daniel scrambling after him, Bond groans. Taking his arm, you help him onwards. This isn't going to be an easy journey, and he's not in good shape. If he hadn't been so fit to start with, he probably wouldn't have survived this long. The journey seems to take forever, but eventually you arrive at your destination. 

Jack calls you to a halt, and you survey the token guards. "Two guards. Sweet. Shouldn't be too much of a problem." 

Daniel looks away from the 'gate, towards Jack, and adds, "If they didn't have weapons. And lots of open space to spot us coming and fire at us." 

"Yeah, thanks Daniel." 

Desperately trying to think of a plan, you remember something. You poke James in the ribs. 

His response tells you that wasn't a very thoughtful thing to do, but he murmurs, "Sam?" 

"James, what was that round thing in the GDO?" You beckon Jack to hand the replica to you, and open it. Taking the spherical object out, you show him, "This." 

"That, my dear Samantha, is a Multi-purpose Attack Device." 

Impatiently, Jack mutters, "Or MAD for short?" 

Glaring at Jack, you ask James to continue. 

"You can set it to explode, or emit several types of gas. The stun gas is particularly effective." 

Looking at Jack pointedly, you set out your plan. "If we use this to stun the guards, then we can get their gear and head back to the complex." 

"Nice plan, Major. Okay, let's give it a go." 

You give the bomb to James so that he can arm it to emit the stun gas. Then you give it to Jack. Somehow you think he'll be better at throwing than Daniel. He tosses the device near the guards. Before it goes off, it wobbles erratically around, calling attention to itself. The guards walk over and bend down, staring at it. Then a cloud of gas erupts from it, causing them to cough before they crumple to the floor. 

Jack looks impressed, "Nice bomb! Nice plan, Carter." 

James murmurs, "Weebles wobble but they don't fall down." 

Jack and Daniel are already stripping the two guards. You hurry over to tell them what James told you, namely that the gas works for about 30 minutes. The guards will have to be tied up in case they come round. Jack's plan is that he and Daniel put the uniforms on, and march you and James back to the complex. It'll look like you were caught trying to escape when you got to the 'gate. 

Soon you're marching back towards the building. The going is slightly easier as you are able to take the road this time, instead of having to fight your way through the undergrowth. For the first time you get to see the impressive façade of the front gate. There are a couple of guards there, but they are all too eager to let you pass. One of them aims a swift kick at James' leg, causing him to stumble. You catch his arm, preventing him from falling over. He looks at you thankfully. Jack prods you in the back with the staff weapon, and you march onwards. 

James is able to lead the way without being too suspicious, although the two Jaffa get some strange looks with their faces still concealed. Eventually you come to a large room, with various pieces of torture apparatus scattered around it. In the middle of the room you see Teal'c. There is only one person standing by his unmoving body; Jack walks up to him and swiftly disables him. 

Rolling your sleeve up, you plunge your arm into the tank holding the larva. It squirms around as you pick it up, but you manage to move it over to Teal'c. He opens his eyes. 

"Major Carter." 

Holding the larva tight with one hand, you open the skin flaps covering his Jaffa pouch. "It's okay, Teal'c." The larva slithers back into the warmth of his body. Now all you can do is give it time to heal his dying body, time you almost certainly don't have. 

Jack helps you to undo the straps that are binding Teal'c, and you haul him to his feet. He's too heavy to help like this all the way back to the 'gate. Last time this happened he made a swift recovery, you're praying that'll be the case this time too. 

Jack takes Teal'c's other arm and helps you support him. Slowly, you inch towards the door. Looking round, you see James has taken the Zat gun that the torture supervisor had been carrying. He's moved to the door with Daniel, who (like Jack) has now discarded the more cumbersome pieces of the Jaffa body armour. Daniel seems to be accepting his authority without question, which is strange seeing as he's always arguing with Jack... 

Luckily for you, you hardly meet any resistance. It looks like this place has been largely deserted, apart from a skeleton staff. James and Daniel take care of any inquisitive people, and you're soon back in the dense woodland. 

Jack signals for you all to take a breather and Teal'c is gently lowered to the floor. He's looking much better than he did. If you hadn't got to him when you did he wouldn't have had long left to live. 

James sits next to you. He's looking a little better, although it's probably just the adrenaline. He obviously has some broken bones that he's not telling you about. Jack stands, keeping watch, but Daniel joins you on the mossy floor. 

Daniel sighs. "We won't have long before they sound the alarm. They must have realised something's going on." 

Rubbing your fingers across your forehead you agree, "They must know, but they're not doing anything. They'd need reinforcements if they were going to search all this woodland for us." 

Teal'c opens his eyes, and stretches his arms out in front of him. "Major Carter. Daniel Jackson. And you, you are the man who was being beaten." 

James nods. "Bond, James Bond." 

Teal'c bows his head, "If you are responsible for my freedom, then I am in your debt." 

Putting your arm around his shoulder, you add, "He's responsible for freeing all of us. Without him we'd still be inside that place." 

Teal'c frowns. "After my death, they would have tortured all of you. I was being most unforthcoming." 

Jack strolls over, "You're never like that with us, right?" He grins. "Normally we can't stop you talking. Right, gang, we'd better get moving. The sooner we get back to that 'gate, the sooner we get home." 

You help Teal'c up. He's able to walk without assistance now, the Goa'uld larva has worked its magic. Daniel senses James' discomfort and gives him a hand. You all start to walk back to the Stargate. 

Jack falls in beside James. "So, you're in the Navy?" 

"Yes, but I'm also in the British Secret Service." 

"And you infiltrated the SGC? Nice job." 

A little confused by Jack's apparent appreciation of his skills, James just smiles, more nervously than you've seen so far. 

You decide to join in the conversation. "We don't really know much about you." 

He turns to you, "What would you like to know?" 

Jack asks the first question, "Have you ever flown in combat?" 

James nods, his face once more stern and cold. "Yes, several times. Mainly Harriers." 

Jack seems satisfied. "Good Navy 'plane. Vertical take-off and landing. Sweet." The next thing he says makes you realise that he hasn't failed to notice the looks that have been passing between you. He's been far subtler than he usually is. "Word of advice, if she offers to set any of those broken ribs, run for it." 

Annoyed with Jack, but pleased at his reaction, you punch him playfully on the arm. 

He ruffles your hair. "Hey, Major, pick on someone your own size." He looks pointedly at James before taking the lead. 

You rest your head on James' shoulder. The four inch height difference means he's exceptionally comfortable for leaning on. You quietly whisper, "James?" 

"Sam?" 

"What do you know about rockets?" 

"Why do you ask?" He sighs, and puts his arm around your waist. If you must know, I'm a bit of a rocket expert. Or at least I was. I expect the technology's moved on a bit since then." 

"Mmmm." 

Daniel interrupts, "Don't suppose you know anything about archaeology?" 

"Well, I learned a lot about Heraldry. And I was involved in the search for shipwrecks in the South Bahamas. Spanish treasure ships." 

"Interesting. I've never done much underwater archaeology." As if by explanation he offers one word. "Allergies." 

Wondering how this one man manages to know so much, you ask the one really important question. "You're not married, are you? I was engaged, but the man turned out to be a lunatic." 

He laughs. It's a sort of bitter laugh, a laugh that scares you for a moment until he takes your hand and strokes it reassuringly with his thumb. "No. I was married, once, but she was killed just after our marriage" 

Quietly, you ask, "How did she die? Was it an accident?" 

"We were driving to Kufstein, after the wedding, and a red Maserati was following us. It came up behind us, and next thing I knew the windscreen shattered into a million pieces. I was knocked unconscious, and when I came to, she was dead. They'd killed my beloved Tracy." He sighed, a tormentuous sigh that said more than a thousand words could ever say. 

Daniel had heard the whole of the conversation, and it had clearly affected him. This strange Englishman had so much in common with all of them. Without saying a word, he hurried forwards to catch up with Jack. Teal'c also departs, leaving you alone with James. You walk along in silence. 

You get to the Stargate without incident. It takes Daniel a while to figure out what the planet's unique glyph is, but he's soon dialling home. 

Holding James' hand, you reassure him. "When we get back I'll make sure you get sent straight to Dr. Fraiser. After all, you are the missing SG-3 team member. I'm afraid a few long and tedious explanations are going to be unavoidable, but..." 

He raises a finger to your lips. "Ssssh. I've been in worse situations like this. And as long as you stay with me...?" 

You hug James, causing Teal'c to raise one eyebrow before looking at Jack for explanation. 

Jack shrugs, before saying, "It's the age old story: man travels to another planet, is taken prisoner, meets up with a beautiful woman, gets taken away from the beautiful woman, they're reunited, escape, and save the fearsome alien warrior." 

"Major Carter does not usually behave like this, O'Neill." 

"Actually, she acted kinda like this when I was injured. Maybe it's the mother's instinct thing." He shrugs again. "Women." 

Daniel steps forward, ready to venture through the Stargate. 

"Sam," James asks, "There's one little thing you could do for me when we get back. I have to admit that I didn't get to know the SGC very well..." 

"James, just ask." 

"Well, what'd I'd really like is a Vodka Martini." 

"Now that could be difficult, but I'll give it a try." 

As you draw closer to the rippling event horizon, he adds, "I'm a little fussy about how I like things. Particular. It drives some people mad. I like my Martinis..." 

"...Shaken, not stirred?" 

He looks at you in surprise, before initiating the first ever inter-Stargate kiss. It's not an altogether unpleasant experience...


End file.
